ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story A giant, red airship flies over New York. It is red and purple in color. It is heavily armed, with several cannons on it. Then, Upgrade in his airship mode flies up to the airship. Upgrade was much smaller than the airship. Upgrade: Great. Wonder who’s going to invade us this time. (Upgrade touches the side of the airship, and phases inside. When he gets inside, there are a series of humanoid red and silver robots with blasters.) Oh, man! The robots fire at Upgrade, who’s body regenerates from the attacks. Upgrade fires a plasma beam from his eye, destroying some of them. He then merges with a robot, and uses it to fight his way through the robots, upgrading the blaster. He makes his way to the bridge, where he finds someone in a chair. Upgrade: Okay, whoever you are. You are invading the airspace of Earth. Leave now, or suffer a humiliating defeat. (The chair turns around, revealing a completely silver robot shaped like a human. Its body was large and round, with long arms and legs. It has glasses and goggles and a big nose and mustache.) Didn’t see that coming. Robot: Hello, Galvanic Mechamorph. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Eggman, the galaxy’s greatest scientific mind. I must say, I didn’t believe that this planet had the ability to oppose me. Upgrade: Then you obviously never heard of John Smith. (Upgrade runs forward and merges with the Eggman robot. He comes off, and the Eggman robot explodes.) Now, to override the controls, and land it somewhere. (Upgrade merges his hand with the control system, and pulls up a map.) Here we go. The airship flies over the city, and approaches a lake that was shaped like an hourglass. It then crashes into the lake, floating there. Upgrade phases through the roof, and turns into his battleship, flying off. End Scene John goes into town, reverted, as he was expected for a press conference. John: Ugh! I hate this part. Publicist: Relax. You go in, you make yourself look like an ultimate hero, and you’re good. John: Right. (John walks out onto the stage. The reporters start shouting at him.) Reporter 1: John! What was that ship you just stopped? Reporter 2: Is this the beginning of an alien invasion? Reporter 3: Is there any immediate threat? John: Uh, as of now, there is no reason to suspect an invasion. Even if there is, I’ll be there to stop it. (The reporters continue to speak, when an orange wormhole opens, and a robot comes out. The robot body was cylindrical, with crab like legs and two tentacle arms. It runs through the streets, reporters running.) Robot: (in robotic voice) Wrong destination. Resetting coordinates. (The robot’s then hit by a sonic howl, knocking it back. It looks up, and sees Wolf Bane charging at it. The robot dodges, and climbs up a building.) Wolf Bane: You can’t get away that easily. (Wolf Bane charges up the building, and sees the robot activating another wormhole. The robot goes through, and Wolf Bane jumps, going through it.) Wolf Bane is thrown around in the wormhole, and eventually comes out, in the middle of the air. He then falls towards a hispanic human with what looked like a turbine wings jet pack. Human: Whoa! Biowulf? Wolf Bane: Henchmen? Great. (The human’s fists morph into giant machine hands, and he swings one at Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane reacts, grabbing onto it and punching the human, and he goes falling towards the ground.) Seems like a cyborg or something. The cyborg falls into an hourglass lake below, and Wolf Bane lands next to it, in a park. Wolf Bane: That was easy. (Looks up, and sees the robot from before going off into the city.) It’s getting away! (Starts to run off, when the cyborg appears, punching him with his robot fists.) Cyborg: Not so fast! You may not be Biowulf, but you’re still not going anywhere! Wolf Bane: I don’t have time for you. Wolf Bane fires a sonic scream, hitting the cyborg. He covers his ears, then morphs his legs, and jumps high into the air, getting out of the way of the attack. Cyborg: Time for some splattered robot! (The cyborg comes down, feet first. His feet hit the ground where Wolf Bane was, creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke fades, Wolf Bane was gone.) That was easier than I thought. (His arms and legs revert.) Now, to get that robot. (The turbine wings grow out of the cyborg’s back, and he begins to fly off. Then, one of the turbine wings blows, and he falls to the ground.) Yo! What gives? (Grey Matter climbs out of the turbine, and lands in front of him.) Grey Matter: Jamming your propellors should keep you grounded for a while. But, just to be sure. (Grey Matter shifts to Big Chill, and uses his freeze breath, freezing the other turbine.) Cyborg: What the!? Big Chill: Chill here for a while. I’ll be back for you later. (Big Chill extends his wings, and takes to the air. Big Chill flies towards the city, approaching a bridge.) It still looks like New York. The robot said that it was in the wrong destination. But it didn’t leave. (He looks up.) The sky is much more orange though. Oof! (The cyborg drops from the sky, stomping down on Big Chill with his robot legs, crushing him into the ground. The robot then jumps off.) Cyborg: Sneaky. But an EVO like yourself can’t beat me. Big Chill: You’re a durable robot. (Raises hand, firing a freeze ray. The cyborg dodges, and his hand forms into a giant cannon, which picks up a piece of debris, and fires it at Big Chill. Big Chill turns intangible, freezing it and stopping it. The cyborg then forms a sword hand, and strikes Big Chill as he turned tangible, knocking him back.) Cyborg: And you’re a weird EVO. Big Chill: Sword, huh. (Big Chill shifts to Diamondhead, then morphs his hand into a giant blade.) Diamondhead: I’ll give you a sword fight. The two clash swords, as several airships pass overhead. In town, a man in a suit and sunglasses was running up a building, wielding two swords, chasing the robot. It swings its tentacle at the man, who parries and jumps in, stabbing it with his sword. Diamondhead goes flying into the city, landing on a roof. The cyborg comes after him, swinging his sword. Diamondhead blocks it, and the swords hit a sign, knocking it down, towards people on the ground below. The two look over the edge. Diamondhead & Cyborg: Time out! Innocents! The cyborg reverts his sword arm, and creates his turbine wings, flying down and saving civilians. A reporter was reporting, and the sign was falling towards her. Then, Fasttrack runs down and grabs her and the camera man, getting them both out of the way. Reporter: Thank you. But, who are you? Fasttrack: Wait. You don’t know who I am? That doesn’t make (gets stomped into the ground by the cyborg with robot legs.) Cyborg: Time in! (Gets off Fasttrack.) Now, to cure this EVO. (Holds out hand, and puts it on Omnitrix symbol. When nothing happens, he stops, confused.) Hold on, you’re not an EVO? Fasttrack: And I’m guessing that you’re not that robot’s henchmen. As for me, (Fasttrack reverts.) John: I’m John Smith. (Everyone was silent, and just staring at him.) Superhero? Saved the universe several times? Then, the robot falls onto a car, with the man from before landing on top of it. Cyborg: Six! Six: Get back! (The robot then explodes, and Six falls to the ground. John spots an energy ball flying away, and tries to go after it.) Cyborg: Six!!!! (Runs over to him, holding him. He then turns to John, who had stopped to look.) This is all your fault! End Scene John is locked in an energy capsule, where he is watching a scientist typing at a computer, looking at multiple screens. One of them focused on John’s body, while another replayed the scenes of the robot fight. John: So, Dr. Moliday. Doctor: Holiday. John: Holiday. What are those nanites that you were talking about? Holiday: You mean you don’t know? There are billions of nanites in everyone here on Earth, which mutate people into nanites when activated. (Then, the cyborg enters the room, along with a monkey.) Rex, how’s Six? Rex: Still in a coma. Is that the reading from that freak? John: I’m right here, and I can hear you. Holiday: Yes. Surprisingly, the first scan was right. He had no nanites in him during your fight, only inserted when you tried to cure him. I honestly thought that only the White Knight was nanite free. Rex: (Turning to John) Time for you to spill it. Who are you, and what was that robot? John: I’m John Smith, and I have no clue what that robot was. It randomly appeared, and opened what looked like a wormhole. It said it was in the wrong place, but coming out of it we were in the same city as before. I think that the wormhole opened a path to an alternate dimension, which is why I’m here, where cyborgs and nanites exist. Holiday: Impossible. Alternate dimensions are a thing of science fiction. John: You may live in a world of science, I live in a world of science fiction, where aliens live side-by-side with humans. Rex: Yeah right. As if aliens exist. John: What do you think my transformations are? Monster? Honestly, I find it weirder that you’re part robot than the fact I’m in an alternate dimension. Rex: That doesn’t matter. Because of you, Six is in a coma. John: I’m sorry about your friend. But right now we have bigger things to worry about. Something flew out of that robot when it exploded. Rex & Holiday: What? John: Check the video. (Holiday turns to the computer, and pulls up the explosion. She then zeroes in on an energy orb that flies away.) Holiday: He’s right. Rex: I’ll investigate it. John: Let me help. Rex: Don’t forget who’s captured and who’s not. John: I’m captured? Oh, I was sticking around to see if we could work together. Since it seems like we can’t. (John then turns into Big Chill, phases through the capsule, and flies off, phasing through the roof.) Holiday: Rex! Follow him! Rex: On it! (Rex activates his turbine wings, flying after Big Chill, breaking through the ceiling.) Big Chill flies off, with Rex following. Big Chill eventually lands, and reverts. John: Bob’s Biscuit Barn? Where’s the Mr. Smoothy’s? (Rex lands right next to him, the turbine wings disappearing.) Rex: My friend’s in a coma, and you’re worried about a smoothy shack? John: This is my hometown. This is proof that I’m in an alternate dimension, and right now, I have no way home. (Then, a ship lands, and a hispanic guy comes off.) Rex: Caesar? John: Who’s he? Rex: My older brother. He’s cool. Most of the time. (Caesar raises a big blaster.) Not cool! (Caesar fires it at the two, and John turns into Chromastone, absorbing the energy blast. He then raises his arms and fires an ultraviolet ray, hitting and damaging the weapon.) Caesar: No! I needed that to send it away. Rex: Send what away? Voice: Hello, father. (The three turn around, and see a red glowing, skinny human like figure with its hair similar to fire.) Caesar: Alpha. Alpha: Father. Are you not happy to see me? I’ve come back to fulfill my purpose. Caesar: No, I’m not particularly happy to see you. (He tries to fire his weapon at Alpha, but it sparks, not firing.) Rex: I’ve got this. (Runs forward.) Caesar: Rex! No! (Turns to Chromastone) Keep it away from Rex. Chromastone: Okay. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ll do it. Rex charges forward, morphing his hands into axes with glowing blue blades. He goes to swing them at Alpha, when Alpha’s hit by an ultraviolet ray, distorting its fog like body, and it flies off. Chromastone reverts. Rex: Caesar! What is going on? Caesar: I’ll explain later. Get in! (The three run aboard the ship, which then takes off.) Characters *John Smith *Rex Salazar *Agent Six (cameo) *Bobo (cameo) *Dr. Holiday *Caesar Villains *Dr. Eggman's robots *Alpha Aliens *Upgrade (first re-appearance) *Wolf Bane (first re-appearance *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (first re-appearance) (x2) *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) Trivia *John goes to an alternate dimension for the first time. *This episode takes place two weeks after The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10). *It's revealed that John has a publicist. *Nanites have been inserted into John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:Metal John Arc